darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Just In Case Kiss Me Goodbye
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Firestorm Nitrogear Lifeline Starfire Shark is in his usual spot in the El Sleazo, the back corner booth with no lighting at all. His feet are propped up on the table in front of him as he relaxes, drinking an ener-beer slowly. Firestorm managed to finally enter the bar once she'd pressed past several... uncouth looking Cybertronians, the seeker femme raising a lip in a sneer as she tried to avoid them and move to the counter with an intimidating stance so as to keep others away, her shoulders squared and wing grooves glowing bright in warning. "Erf... Why did I come here again..?" Eh, it was an unvisited bar in the slums that were Cubicron, and she loved danger. Nitrogear enters with Firestorm, accompanying her into the bar. Shrugging in response to her query, "Just to relax, I guess, Comrade. We been busy. Want a drink?" Nitrogear offers. Shark watches the two Cons come in, slowly shifting his feet off the table so as to not too much attention to himself. Firestorm rolled her shoulders in annoyance at the crowd surrounding them, preferring smaller company. "Yeah... somethin' strong. I'll find a seat in this place.. I hope." Crimson optics shifted around, searching for a free table or booth, eventually finding the latter and moving towards it. Slightly stiff movement showed her displeasure as she walked across the bar, feeling optics upon her here and there. One spot in particular would be shot a glare, right where Shark hid in the shadows, though she didn't exactly see him. Only knowing there was someone there. Firestorm rolled her shoulders in annoyance at the crowd surrounding them, preferring smaller company. "Yeah... somethin' strong. I'll find a seat in this place.. I hope." Crimson optics shifted around, searching for a free table or booth, eventually finding the latter and moving towards it. Slightly stiff movement showed her displeasure as she walked across the bar, feeling optics upon her here and there. One spot in particular would be shot a glare, right where Shark hid in the shadows, though she didn't exactly see him. Only knowing there was someone there. (Repose) Shark did give the two Cons a once over, he recognized Nitrogear well enough. All the more reason for him to stay in the darkness that the corner provides him. He hmms as his mug is nearly empty... that won't do. Nitrogear orders up two Energon Vodkas - his personal favorite, and hopes Firestorm likes them. Placing the credits on the bar for the barkeep, he takes the drinks and turns towards Firestorm, observing her odd behavior. "Something wrong, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, before fully taking in the surroundings. He makes his way towards her, drinks in hand. Just then, a small pink and red fem-bot walks in, with a belly etching of the Autobot's symbol. She doesn't usually venture to these kinds of places, but she hasn't seen her good friend Shark in a while, and someone (don't ask who) said that he might be here. The Shadow Knows. ;) "Nah, I'm good. I just get a little iffy in large crowds, though it's not as bad when I'm in a bar. I can just drown it out, literally." Firestorm smirked cheekily as she sat at the booth, making grabby hands at her drink which was quickly swiped and had a swift mouthful taken from it, the femme's face contouring a little at the strength before releasing a breathe. "Primus, you drink this all the time..?" She muttered softly, though the drink didn't seem to bring off all the edge. "Mnm.. You know, I'd feel a bit better if SOMEONE wasn't staring." Femme announced this rather loudly, particularly in Shark's direction as a hand was raised to flip him her highlighted middle finger. Such manners. Shark drops his mug on the table when he sees Starfire walk in, he's not seen her in a decacycle or two. His optics glow a familiar green toward her so she knows where to find him. Another benefit of the darkness he is hidden it... she's not going to see his face has been slightly altered recently. Starfire looks over as she notices the green glow, and she makes her way over toward Shark. She isn't sure it is him, at first. He so often changes his appearance. "Excuse me...Shark..?" she says very softly when she gets to his table. Foz-E Bot tells Firestorm a joke: "Two cannibals are eating a clown. One says to the other, "Does this taste funny to you?"" Nitrogear recognizes Starfire sure enough, and just nods to her, acknowledging her entrance. Nitrogear decides to sit down next to her, and take a drink as well. "Ah.. You like it, Comrade? A good drink." Seeing that Firestorm has her optics trained to the corner, he peers over there as well. "Yeah, I agree Comrade. But with such a public place like this, I suppose privacy is a luxury." Nitrogear offers a similar salute to the corner, though his finger isn't highlighted. Shark smirks a bit at that gesture from the Con femme, then replies to Starfire, "Hello my lovely." he murmurs softly back. "Take a seat?" he asks, again glad the darkness is hiding another little fact from her.. his missing teeth.. and of course his chin which bears the mark of a skillful laser scalpel.. like someone had cut it on purpose. Firestorm raised a brow at the oddly accented mech beside her, smirk creasing her lips. "Like is such a strong word, but it'll grow on me. All does the same thing, in my opinion." She shrugged, taking another drink before nudging her fellow 'con with an elbow. "Hey, I was wondering. Why do you always say that? Comrade..." Starfire smiles a bit and nods to Nitrogear as well when he nods to her, before she sits down with Shark. She can't see him very well with the dark and all, but she knows it is him after he speaks. "Hi." is all she can think to say now, a warm smile on her face. Nitrogear says, "I think I would rather tell you outside of the company of listening ears. Wouldn't you agree, Comrade Firestorm? Especially with such a personal question." Nitrogear notes, his optics still fixed over at the corner along with Firestorm's. Nitrogear laughs a bit as Firestorm nudges her, taking another drink himself." Shark voice stays low, "It's good to see you, missed seeing that pretty smile." he tells her. He leans forward a bit, just enough light from the bar reflecting off his face she can see it's him. "Some things have changed." he states. So now she will see the cut chin, the clear lack of teeth as he flashes her a little smile. "Doubt they're listening." Firestorm tilted her head curiously at Nitrogear, mind wandering away from the other booth of Autobots. The glowing lines upon her wings began to pulse slightly as the strong energon alcohol worked its way into her system. It seemed the crystals made her a light drinker. Starfire 's optics widen some as she sees Shark's face. "Oh...I see. What happened?" she says in a low voice still. She doesn't really seem nervous about having those Decepticons around, though. "Are you in disguise again?" Nitrogear nods, and turns his optics and attention to Firestorm, instead of the Autobots as they are keeping to themselves. "I am afraid it is not a very interesting story, Comrade. I came directly from the remnants of a major communist Decepticon City and used as a test before I had my spark. Those early days were as a mere experiment. The Decepticon Empire had use of me though, and sent me through the Academy." Nitrogear says casually, taking another drink of his Energon Vodka, his drink a little less than halfway done already. Shark is focused upon the femme opposite him at the table and not paying the Cons any mind at all. "I messed with the wrong femme, that's what happened." he admits, looking a little ashamed. "Lifeline challenged me, said I couldn't annoy her, I did everything I could then did the one thing I shouldn't have done.. I nibbled her on the neck." he pauses, "Earned myself a removal of the beard I was trying to grow in and the pulling of my teeth as well. Probably cost me her friendship too." Starfire blinks some at that, seeming confused and a little surprised. "You..nibbled on her neck? And she took your teeth and beard because of it? But..she challenged you!" Firestorm rested an elbow upon the booth table, cheek in palm as she gently swirled her drink, taking a few sips. "Mnm, small world. Was an experiment too. Well, while I still had my spark. Happened later in my life.." She'd mutter softly, optics dimming ever so slightly as they stared at her drink. Nitrogear looks into his drink as well, knowing the feeling. "The Decepticon Engineers still do.. they just stopped the tests which would kill my spark." Nitrogear says, sharing Firestorm's experience and thought process. "Just gotta keep moving forward now, Comrade. I am curious to your story though, and would like to hear it." Nitrogear takes his optics off of the swirling drink, and turns them back to meet hers. Shark shrugs a little, "I took it as a challenge, I didn't want to lose the beard. I should have left well enough alone. Now she's over there probably thinking I'm the biggest jerk." Starfire tilts her head some. "Why was she so upset when you nibbled on her? It isn't like your nibbles hurt." she says softly, the peaceable femme-bot not really understanding how one can react violently from such an act. Firestorm visibly became a little agitated as Nitrogear asked about her history, not one to gush about herself. She'd shift a bit in her seat, drink lifted to hide her face as she drank off about another quarter, her wings twitching some. "Maybe another time.. I know you mean well, but I kind of keep that stuff to myself. At least until I know yah better." The femme smirked softly at the mech beside her, her body language showing she wanted to switch subjects. Shark explains carefully, "I think she has a personal space issue. I violated that." really that's all he can say based on what he saw with Jazz that one time. "Maybe for her it was painful, unlike you who likes it." he remarks. Nitrogear nods and drinks out of his drink as well, finishing his drink off with a slow pull, enjoying the taste. "I understand, Comrade. If it was anything like the stuff they do and did with me, those memories can be rough." Noticing Firestorm wants to change subject, he smiles at her and opens the floor to her to ask whatever she'd like of him. "So what would you like to talk about, Comrade?" Starfire 's cheek plates redden a bit at Shark's words, but she nods. "I guess that's possible. Though I always did think Lifeline was a bit of a...loaner, I guess? She doesn't really seem to enjoy the company of others." That strong energon drink was starting to work its magic on the seeker femme, her silicon cheeks showing a faint hint of red, which was hard since it was usually a very dark grey. "Hmm..." Firestorm rubbed her chin in thought while a wry smile forced its way onto her lips, "How come yah never got painted? You'd look good with some color." Shark smiles a bit to that blush he got out of Starfire, "I dunno about that. But enough talk about that okay? What's done is done, cannot be undone. She'll either forgive me or she won't. If the latter, then I really fragged up a perfectly good friendship. What bothers me most is I really do care about her." he sighs and picks up the mug he dropped. "Care for a drink?" Starfire sighs softly. "Well, I do hope she forgives you." When he asks if she'd like a drink, she hesitates. "I...suppose." she says, uncertainty in her voice. Shark gets up from the table to get a refill of his mug and a drink for Starfire. Noticing the Cons are departing. Starfire pipes up. "Nothing strong!" as Shark goes to get a drink for her. Shark nods to that, making sure Foz-E gives him something light on the 'buzz factor'. He returns to the table, taking a seat next to Starfire, "There you go beautiful." he smiles to her, offering her the drink. Starfire 's cheeks redden again and she smiles warmly as she accepts the drink. "Thank you. So...what else has happened while we've been apart?" Shark hmms thoughtfully, "A lot of stuff." he admits, "Let's see... I patrolled the entire planet for harvestable energon." Starfire blink blinks at that. "The...entire planet? Did you find anything good?" she asks, seeming impressed. Shark nods, "Yeah, took me awhile too. But I got all the areas marked up and reported that in to Prime. Plenty of unclaimed spots to look into." Starfire smiles at that. "Wow. I really did find myself quite a mech." she says before she sips her drink and lets out a soft breath as the weak drink sizzles its way down into her belly. Shark remarks, "A trouble maker yeah." patting her leg gently, "Let's see.. hmm.. Ah yes, the beast. That was interesting." Starfire blinks. "What beast?" she asks. Whatever she has been up to, she hasn't been kept informed, apparently. Lifeline stalks into the pub, carrying her toolkit. Looks like she's here to repair something. And she's not happy about it. Shark takes a drink of his ener-beer, then replies. "Hound and I discovered it being uncovered by the Cons some decacycles ago. They managed to free it and used it to try to take out a fake council we had set up with some of our warriors. We so toasted that thing bad, but it lumbered off. Figured that would be the last we'd hear of it." Starfire seems worried to hear that. "But, if it wasn't captured or...destroyed...then it could come back and cause more damage, right?" Shark nods, "Exactly. Turns out the Cons are repairing it right now over Megatron's Fury. Have a guard on it now. Prime's planning something though." Starfire hmms. "If only someone could sneak inside and reprogram it. Then those Decepticons would have trouble on their hands." Shark sips down his drink then comments, "If we can get close we'll be doing worse than that. For now it’s up to Prime when and how we are going about it." he glances toward the very unhappy looking Lifeline. "Uh oh." Starfire looks over, then she eeps softly. "I...hope she isn't here for you.." she says, seeming a little scared of the other medic femme. Shark puts an arm around Starfire's waist, "If she is, better kiss me now before she kills me." Starfire looks over at Lifeline, then turns to kiss Shark. Shark returns that kiss, rather passionately in fact, then parts from Starfire, "Thanks." he smiles honestly. Starfire smiles back, then hugs Shark tight. "I should get back to Iacon. It's good to see you again." She stands up, then heads out, leaving Shark to whatever secret mission he is on. Lifeline seems to be not paying any attention to the patrons around the pub, talking to the barkeep then moving to work on one of the dispensers. That IS the only reason she ever comes in here, after all. Shark watches Starfire walk out and then takes a few sips of his ener-beer, wondering if Lifeline will spot him... Lifeline is busy concentrating on the repairs, so isn't looking about, but who's to say she's unaware of who's around her and what they're doing? Shark finishes off his drink then extricates himself from the booth. He moves toward the door, basically trying to sneak past the medic without being noticed. Just not quite ready to face her.. yet. Lifeline glances out of the corner of one optic, but at the attempt to sneak out, she decides to not speak up and let Shark know she's aware of his presence. If he's trying to sneak, then he still feels bad about something. Shark gets out the door then. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs